Pure
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Senyum seseorang yang selalu mengumbarnya setiap hari biasanya memiliki arti-arti yang tersembunyi. Dan Oikawa hanya salah satunya. Ketika para perempuan itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya, Oikawa membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan tatapan kosong yang berteriak untuk meminta diisi./Tidak hanya para perempuan itu yang harus tetap suci./IwaOi/Fanfic Commission for Aulia/Mind to RnR?


**Kekaisaran Romawi Kuno (300 SM)**

Dua hari lagi... api akan dipadamkan lalu dinyalakan kembali.

Oikawa Tooru, seorang lelaki yang dianugerahkan dengan jabatan sebagai penjaga para perawan Vesta akan menjalankan tugasnya lebih berat pada hari itu dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dia membuka kedua matanya setelah tidur cukup lama. Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dia menoleh ke luar dengan rambut tidurnya, "Sudah pagi lagi? Cepat sekali," gerutunya sebelum menguap lebar. Oikawa mengucek kedua matanya sebelum dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan tanpa memakai benang sehelai pun di tubuhnya.

Postur tubuh yang tegap dan atletis namun dengan otot yang tidak berlebihan itu berjalan dengan santainya hingga dia berdiri di depan kaca besarnya. Kulitnya putih bersih, belum lagi dipadu dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat ceria. Tingginya pun di atas rata-rata tinggi lelaki normal pada umumnya—setidaknya di negara kelahirannya—yaitu 184 cm. Lelaki berambut ombak itu memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin, bersenandung mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya sendiri yang bagaikan pahatan langsung dari tangan para Dewa Romawi itu sendiri.

"Yah, walau masih kalah juga sih dengan tubuh para Roman yang lain, ahaha," ucapnya tertawa pada dirinya sendiri di depan kaca.

Sebagai pemuda keturunan negara dimana matahari terbit, mendapatkan jabatan keagamaan yang sangat penting di negara lain sesungguhnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi siapapun dengan mudah. Bahkan oleh seorang Oikawa sendiri.

Singkat cerita tentang masa lalunya, Oikawa adalah salah satu anak yang menjadi korban perdagangan manusia gelap yang berpindah-pindah tempat hingga sampai di Romawi. Untuk namanya sendiri, keluarganya yang sekarang mengatakan bahwa 'Oikawa Tooru' ditulis di atas kertas yang berada di balik selimut Oikawa saat dia masih bayi.

Untunglah keluarga yang membelinya ternyata termasuk keluarga bangsawan... yang menjadi pemicu alasan utama Oikawa berada di sini sekarang.

Oikawa terlalu sibuk bersenandung riang sembari melihat dirinya di depan cermin ketika pintunya terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hoi, Oikawa! Mau sampai kapan kau ti—"

Dan pelaku yang membuka pintu itu terpaku di posisinya ketika Oikawa menoleh padanya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua alami itu melambaikan tangannya, "Ah, pagi—"

"Wa... wa wa wa wa wa WAAAAA!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu kembali dibanting keras.

"PAKAI BAJUMU, BODOH!" teriak orang itu di balik pintu. Berani taruhan, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Oikawa hanya tertawa santai menanggapi ini lalu berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil kain putih yang biasa dipakai para pemuka agama seperti dirinya. Dia memakai kaos putih lengan panjang berukuran besar terlebih dahulu, celana pendek, baru setelahnya memakai jubah putih tersebut. Sisa kain putih dikaitkan menyilang dari bahu kanannya ke pinggang kiri. Setelah membalutkannya di tubuhnya sebagaimana mestinya, Oikawa mulai membuka pintunya.

Tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, Oikawa tersenyum melihat pemuda yang tadi melihatnya telanjang bulat. Dia kini menatap Oikawa kembali dengan ekspresi marah... meski wajahnya masih memerah.

"Pagi, Iwa- _chan!_ "

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Kenapa?"

Iwaizumi Hajime—pemilik nama pria yang sempat tersulut emosinya itu—menghela napasnya keras, "Karena terdengar menggelikan bagiku."

Oikawa berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersebut, "Tapi yang kubaca dari buku, kata '- _chan_ ' itu menunjukkan kasih sayang di Jepang. Negara kelahiran kita!" ucapnya ceria.

Gerakan Iwaizumi yang berdiri tegak dari tembok yang sempat menjadi tempat sandarannya itu hanya diperhatikan Oikawa. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Iwaizumi langsung berjalan berbalik, diikuti Oikawa yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya, "Walau begitu, kita tidak tinggal di Jepang." Melirik Oikawa di sampingnya, Iwaizumi menambahkan, "Lagipula aku kesal jika perjaka menyebalkan sepertimu yang memanggilku dengan panggilan kasih sayang." Ucapnya dengan tubuh merinding.

Mendengar ini, Oikawa hanya tertawa kecil, "Inilah kata laki-laki yang wajahnya memerah setelah melihatku telanjang."

Napas Iwaizumi tercekat, dengan muka memerah dia berhenti, "SI-SI-SIAPA YANG TIDAK MALU JIKA MELIHAT PANDANGAN VULGAR SEPERTI ITU!?" teriaknya histeris.

"Aww~ Iwa- _chan_ malu? Tapi, kita kan sesama laki-laki~" kedua mata Oikawa memancarkan sinar mengejek, "dan kita berdua juga sesama perjaka, jadi?"

Iwaizumi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah."

Masih tertawa kecil, Oikawa kembali berjalan di samping Iwaizumi yang sudah lelah meresponnya. Tak jauh beda dari Oikawa, Iwaizumi pun menggunakan jubah Roman yang menunjukkan dirinya sebagai salah satu pemuka agama. Meski begitu, jubah panjang putih yang digunakannya sampai menutupi kepalanya dan sisi kiri jubah lebih panjang dibanding sisi kanannya dan memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang cukup berotot.

Sedikit berbeda dari milik Oikawa yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan kainnya lebih panjang dari tangannya sehingga Oikawa tidak terlihat memiliki tangan—kecuali jika dia mengangkatnya.

Pandangan tegas dan lurus milik Iwaizumi selalu bisa membuat Oikawa tertarik untuk menggodanya dengan berbagai macam cara. Meski kemungkinan besar tak akan berhasil karena sebagai seorang _Augur,_ Iwaizumi telah dilatih sebagai lelaki yang harus selalu serius dan fokus. Hal yang sama sekali tak bisa diimbangi Oikawa dengan baik.

 _Augur_ sendiri adalah pendeta yang berperan memimpin upacara dan menafsirkan kehendak Dewa dengan mempelajari penerbangan burung. Menurut kepercayaan mereka, burung bisa memberi tanda pada manusia tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. Setiap gerakan burung mulai dari apakah mereka terbang sendirian atau berkelompok, suara yang mereka buat, hingga arah penerbangan mereka, semuanya memiliki arti yang penting.

Seorang _Augur_ harus bisa membaca tanda-tanda dari para burung dengan baik agar mereka bisa menentukan langkah yang harus dilakukan dalam bidang perdagangan, perang, keagamaan, ataupun permasyarakatan.

Di era ini, dipilih lima orang terhormat untuk menjadi _Augur_ dan Iwaizumi Hajime terpilih menjadi salah satunya. Meski Iwaizumi juga anak hasil pembelian dari perdagangan gelap seperti Oikawa, ditambah keluarga yang membelinya juga hanyalah keluarga biasa, Iwaizumi tetap berhasil membuktikan dirinya dengan baik. Dia berada di posisi yang bisa dibilang paling penting ini adalah hasil dari jerih payahnya sendiri.

Dan Oikawa Tooru sebagai teman sejak kecilnya, ikut mensyukuri hal itu.

Karena berbeda dengan Iwaizumi, Oikawa berada di posisinya sekarang dikarenakan dorongan nama baik keluarganya yang merupakan bangsawan. Hidup Oikawa sedikit lebih beruntung dari Iwaizumi.

Namun, sesungguhnya poin kedua yang menyebabkan Oikawa terpilih sebagai seorang penjaga atau _Guardian_ para Perawan Vesta adalah...

"Oh, itu Oikawa?"

"Apakah iya?"

"Iya benar itu Oikawa!"

Tepat setelah Oikawa dan Iwaizumi keluar dari pintu kuil, para perempuan berdarah Roma asli berdatangan dan menghampiri Oikawa yang langsung semangat menyapa mereka. Iwaizumi ikut berhenti dan membiarkan temannya itu melayani para perempuan tersebut satu persatu. Oikawa dengan seramah mungkin membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Sementara itu di kejauhan, Iwaizumi hanya menghela napasnya lelah.

Di bidang ini... dia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Oikawa.

Entah bagaimana Oikawa selalu bisa menarik perhatian para perempuan di sekitar mereka. Apakah mungkin karena wajah tampannya yang oriental atau sifat ramah dan cerianya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, berkat bakat tersembunyi Oikawa inilah dia dipilih sebagai _Guardian_ Perawan Vesta. Para perempuan akan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri menjadi Perawan Vesta hanya untuk bisa semakin dekat dengan _Guardian_ berwajah tampan itu.

Pihak kuil tak perlu susah lagi mencari wanita yang bersedia menjadi perawan selama tiga puluh tahun hanya untuk menjaga api suci.

Tapi... agama adalah hal sakral yang harus bersifat adil pada para pengikutnya. Terutama pada manusia yang berani menjabat sebagai pemukanya.

Tidak hanya para perempuan itu... yang harus tetap suci.

Senyum seseorang yang selalu mengumbarnya setiap hari biasanya memiliki arti-arti yang tersembunyi. Dan Oikawa hanya salah satunya. Ketika para perempuan itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya, Oikawa membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan tatapan kosong yang berteriak untuk meminta diisi.

Isi dia dengan apapun.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kehidupan penuh kesucian ini mulai terdengar seperti omong kosong baginya.

Tak jauh beda, Iwaizumi yang berada di belakang Oikawa tetap diam dan terlihat datar seperti ekspresi yang biasa dia pasang dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, kedua matanya yang sedikit menggelap karena bayangan jubah di atas kepalanya mulai terlihat menunjukkan suatu emosi.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat kecil sebagai penuntunnya mulai menguat, memberi retakan pada tongkat kayu itu dari dalam.

Hasutan setan dan hasrat alami mereka sebagai manusia.

Jika disatukan, apa yang akan terjadi?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : IwaOi (Iwaizumi x Oikawa)_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Explicit, some minor OCs ('Cause this is Rome lol), major character death, sex and violence scene_

KISAH INI HANYALAH FIKSI.

TIDAK BERSANGKUTAN DENGAN SUATU AGAMA, KELOMPOK, ATAU NAMA APAPUN.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aulia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PURE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sebagai seorang penjaga, kau seharusnya melindungi para perempuan itu tetap suci. Bukannya malah menggoda mereka!" pria Roman di depannya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menghela napas, "Aku harus memberi tahumu berapa kali sih? Jika Dewa akan mengutukmu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menolongmu!" gerutunya.

Dimarahi oleh seorang Pendeta tertinggi di kuil Vesta sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuk Oikawa. Pemuda keturunan Jepang itu hanya tertawa santai dan seperti biasa membiarkan perkataan pendeta tersebut masuk telinga kanannya lalu keluar dari telinga kiri.

"Tuan Julius tidak perlu khawatir, aku menjalani tugasku dengan baik, kok." Ucap Oikawa pada akhirnya. Tangannya bergerak halus menyentuh dadanya sendiri lalu tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit membungkuk ke depan pendeta bernama Julius tersebut.

Menghela napas kasar, Julius menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetap saja kau masih membuat mereka terbawa perasaan denganmu."

"Asalkan aku tidak ikut terbawa, tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Terdiam sesaat, Julius menatap Oikawa yang tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata menyipit. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu memperhatikan Oikawa dari bawah ke atas lalu atas ke bawah. Figurnya yang tinggi dan auranya yang mengintimidasi bahkan tidak membuat senyum Oikawa bergetar ketakutan meski hanya sedikit.

Menyerah, akhirnya Julius menghela napas, "Ya sudah terserah. Tapi, berhati-hatilah," menatap tajam Oikawa yang telah membuka kedua matanya, Julius melanjutkan, "setan akan semakin mudah menguasaimu saat kau lengah karena tergoda nafsu duniawi meski hanya sedikit."

Oikawa masih tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku percaya Dewa akan melindungiku dari itu." Bisiknya.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti," Julius membalikkan tubuhnya, "sekarang bagaimana dengan Vera? Kalian hampir saja melakukan perbuatan terhina yang mengerikan di tempat suci. Untung saja ada saksi yang berhasil membuktikan kau tidak bersalah karena itu kau lolos dari hukuman." Melirik Oikawa, Julius berpikir sesaat.

Sama seperti Oikawa yang kehilangan senyumnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Oikawa? Aku bermaksud menyerahkan hukuman Vera sepenuhnya pada dirimu."

Oikawa tidak membalas, dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Julius tak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

"Sebagai salah satu perawan Vesta, Vera seharusnya tahu aturan paling dasar di sini dan dengan mudahnya dia berniat melanggarnya," melihat Oikawa dengan pandangan menuntut, pria berambut pirang yang disisir rapi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "bahkan berniat mengajakmu yang tetap harus suci pula untuk jatuh ke dalam neraka yang sama. Betapa rendahnya dia! Wanita itu berusaha menjelekkan nama baik Vesta!" teriaknya.

Oikawa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu berusaha tenang dengan menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, meskipun Vera juga salah karena dia membiarkan setan menghasutnya begitu saja. Tapi, pada akhirnya kami masih tetap suci. Tuan Julius sudah menghentikan kami sebelum hal itu terjadi," ucapnya. Oikawa membuka kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak lewatkan satu kali ini saja?"

Mencoba tersenyum setenang mungkin, Oikawa kembali berkata, "Lagipula, besok adalah hari yang penting bagi para perawan Vesta, aku sebagai penjaga mereka juga harus bersiap dari sekarang. Bisakah untuk tidak membebani pikiran kami lebih dari ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Julius mendengus kasar, "Kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya HANYA sampai besok setelah menyalakan api Vesta kembali." Sebelum Oikawa sempat bernapas lega, Julius menambahkan, "Setelah itu, aku tetap akan menagih hukuman Vera. Jika tidak ada hukuman, Vera tidak akan jera... dan mungkin tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk kembali ke jalan Dewa."

Oikawa tidak membalas apapun. Kedua matanya melirik ujung kiri bawah sedikit. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Julius melihatnya sekali lagi dengan tatapan menilai sebelum keluar dengan umpatan-umpatan yang intinya menyindir Oikawa sebagai lelaki tampan yang tidak sepantasnya berada di sini. Mencoba tersenyum, Oikawa akan menganggap itu pujian.

Sepeninggal Julius, Oikawa menghela napasnya lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum dia menjatuhkan tubuh bagian atasnya untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Entah mengapa Oikawa tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski dia telah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang kembali dibuka. Seolah tidak peduli dengan siapapun itu yang datang untuk menjenguknya.

Yang jelas dia tahu, itu bukan lagi dari salah satu perawan Vesta, mereka telah dipindahkan ke ruangan lain untuk mendiskusikan perbuatan salah satu rekan mereka bernama Vera tersebut.

Meski setengah terpejam, Oikawa masih bisa melihat sosok sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut, "Kau benar-benar hampir celaka kali ini, Oikawa."

Tersenyum tanpa dosa, Oikawa memejamkan kedua matanya lagi namun tetap tersenyum, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati para wanita lembut yang sudah berusaha memberanikan diri mereka untuk mendekatiku," jawab Oikawa. Jawaban yang sejujurnya.

Mendengar ini, Iwaizumi memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia duduk di tepi kasur Oikawa—tepat di belakang pemuda yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya itu, "Tapi, siapapun itu... bahkan meskipun mereka keturunan Dewi Vesta..." Iwaizumi melirik Oikawa di belakangnya, "...jika mereka berniat untuk menumpahkan dosa padamu, sebaiknya kau melawan dan menentang. Itu salah satu godaan setan yang perlu kau waspadai." Iwaizumi memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Tidakkah orang tuamu mengajarkanmu?"

Oikawa sama sekali tak bergeming. Senyumnya sama sekali tak pecah, "Orang tua asliku? Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah mengajarkanku apapun." Bangkit dalam sekali tarikan, Oikawa telah duduk di tepi kasurnya, "Kau yang paling tahu bahwa mereka langsung membuangku begitu aku lahir."

Pernyataan ini membuat kedua mata Iwaizumi berkedut, "Bukan itu—"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda, Iwa- _chan~_ " ucap Oikawa sembari terkekeh. Iwaizumi mendengus mendengar ini lalu kembali menghadap ke depannya. Kedua sahabat yang berasal dari negeri yang sama itu kini duduk di tepi kasur Oikawa di sisi-sisi yang berseberangan.

Lama tak ada pembicaraan, keduanya tenggelam di dalam keheningan. Seperti masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Oikawa mulai kehilangan senyumannya perlahan tapi pasti. Dan untuk beberapa alasan... entah mengapa kedua punggung yang saling berhadapan itu terasa panas.

"Oika—"

"Iwa—"

Saat suara mereka bersinggungan, keduanya mulai berdehem pelan. Oikawa tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "Kau dulu."

Sempat terdiam mendengar ini, Iwaizumi akhirnya berkata, "...Kau semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya—lebih tepat dikatakan bergumam.

Pria dengan model rambut yang cukup berombak itu menoleh sedikit dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya?" tersenyum meski tak mendapatkan jawaban, Oikawa berkata, "Iwa- _chan_ sepertinya sangat memperhatikanku ya, aku jadi tersipu." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan kekehan yang membuat Iwaizumi semakin kesal. Meski tak lama, karena Iwaizumi kembali menghela napasnya.

"Aku harap ini hanya perkiraanku," melirik Oikawa kembali, Iwaizumi memegang tongkat kecilnya cukup kuat, "tapi kau terlihat tidak fokus belakangan ini. Kejadian dengan Vera ini pun... seharusnya bisa kau hindari dengan mudah." Iwaizumi mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah Oikawa kira akan datang... terlebih dari mulut teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Tidak. Oikawa sebenarnya sudah menduganya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hanya Iwaizumi selama ini satu-satunya pria yang masih bertahan untuk menemaninya. Mengesampingkan sifat mereka yang dinyinyir terlalu bertolak belakang hanya karena Oikawa selalu tersenyum sementara Iwaizumi tidak.

Meski begitu, Oikawa tidak langsung membalas. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum terkekeh kecil, "Bukan hal yang penting," ketika dia membuka kedua matanya kembali, sorot pandangan yang biasanya ramah itu terlihat berubah, "hanya sedikit bosan."

Mendengar ini, Iwaizumi mengangkat kepalanya dan benar-benar menoleh ke belakang, "Bosan?"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Oikawa balik dengan cepat. Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua alami itu menatap temannya yang terpaku menatapnya, "Sekarang kau mau mendengarku?" tanya Oikawa lagi.

Kedua mata Iwaizumi sempat mengernyit dalam. Iwaizumi ingin bertanya langsung pada temannya itu, kenapa dia langsung membelokkan topik? Atau berteriak kenapa tidak menjelaskan dulu apa maksud jawabannya tadi? Tapi...

...bibir Iwaizumi rasanya terkunci begitu saja.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban tidak membuat Oikawa berhenti. Laki-laki itu menggeser tubuhnya semakin ke belakang. Menarik kedua kakinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya berada di atas kasur. Iwaizumi masih diam meski kini punggungnya dan punggung Oikawa telah saling bersentuhan. Rasa panas yang sedari tadi menguar di antara punggung mereka kini terasa semakin nyata.

Membiarkan Oikawa melakukan apapun semaunya kali ini, Iwaizumi tetap di posisinya. Meski kini Oikawa telah menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada punggung Iwaizumi hingga memaksa laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ itu semakin membungkuk. Entah mengapa Iwaizumi tidak melawan ketika Oikawa terus menekan punggung Iwaizumi dan mulai tertawa.

"Iwaizumi..." menyadari Oikawa memanggil namanya dengan benar hanya ketika mereka sedang serius, Iwaizumi menoleh sedikit, "...apa kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?" Iwaizumi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, sementara Oikawa terus berbicara dengan senyum sedih penuh arti di bibirnya.

"Apa kau... benar-benar dilahirkan dalam keadaan suci di dunia ini?"

Membulatkan kedua bola matanya, Iwaizumi menoleh cepat hingga sisi wajahnya bertemu dengan rambut temannya itu, "Oikawa! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan!?" pertanyaan itu membuat Oikawa memajukan tubuhnya sehingga tidak menyandar lagi pada Iwaizumi yang masih menatapnya syok, "Tarik kata-katamu, kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri di mata Dewa!" teriaknya.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya mendengar kata-kata ini, Oikawa Tooru memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa arti suci sebenarnya?" memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, Oikawa menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Jika suci berarti tidak boleh memiliki perasaan, kalau begitu... kenapa kita dilahirkan?"

"Oikawa!"

"Kau tahu aku benar, Iwa- _chan,_ " Oikawa mengatakan itu tanpa senyum di bibirnya, "kau ingin mendengar mengapa aku bosan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya yang serius menatap kedua mata Iwaizumi yang masih bergetar.

Kata-kata berbahaya yang mulai mengetuk pintu di hati Iwaizumi Hajime yang selama ini tertutup rapat.

Oikawa berdiri di atas dua betisnya yang terlipat di atas kasur. Memegang bahu Iwaizumi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, "Tantangan. Aku ingin yang jauh lebih menantang dari semua ini, Iwa- _chan,_ " kedua bola mata Iwaizumi membulat kecil, "aku bisa merasakannya. Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku berteriak. Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuatku berteriak bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tak peduli lagi dengan tuntutan aturan-aturan yang ada. Aku ingin menyakiti seseorang, tapi aku juga ingin menyayangi seseorang. Aku ingin melakukan apapun tanpa harus bersembunyi di balik kain dan berkata bahwa aku harus tetap suci untuk melindungi para perawan."

Cengkeraman pada bahu Iwaizumi semakin menguat ketika senyuman di wajah Oikawa terlihat bisa merobek wajah tampan itu kapan saja.

"Aku ingin bebas."

Tiga kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meringkas keseluruhannya. Iwaizumi menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu ini salah. Sangat salah. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Oikawa sangat berlawanan dengan ajaran yang selama ini didoktrin ke kepala mereka selama ini. Tapi... Tapi...

...kenapa dia tak bisa membantah!?

Melihat Iwaizumi menundukkan kepalanya membuat senyum di wajah Oikawa menghilang. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah yang menyimpan ribuan arti. Mencoba tersenyum lagi, Oikawa melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Iwaizumi lalu menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"Aku bercanda, Iwa- _chan!_ Ahahaha!" ketika Iwaizumi berniat untuk melihat ekspresi teman baiknya itu, Oikawa dengan cepat menghindar lagi agar Iwaizumi tidak melihatnya, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat responmu, ehehe," ucap Oikawa sembari mencoba turun dari sisi kasurnya yang lain.

"Ayo, kita harus kembali ke ruang upa—"

Perkataan Oikawa itu terhenti begitu Iwaizumi mencengkeram erat tangannya. Belum sempat menoleh dan bertanya, Iwaizumi sudah menarik tangan Oikawa hingga penjaga perawan Vesta itu terbanting kasar di atas kasurnya.

"Iwa—"

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi."

Oikawa yang berniat merintih karena punggungnya menghantam kasur yang tidak begitu empuk di bawahnya itu langsung terdiam. Wajahnya kini tertutupi bayangan Iwaizumi yang telah berada di atasnya. Oikawa mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat ekspresi serius Iwaizumi yang terlihat marah. Jauh lebih marah dari biasanya. Tangan kanan Iwaizumi masih mencengkeram erat lengan Oikawa di atas kasur hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

Mencoba tersenyum dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya, Oikawa akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa... Iwa- _chan?_ "

Iwaizumi membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah kenapa dia kembali menutupnya. Ekspresi marah itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai mereda lalu _Augur_ tersebut melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dia berdiri di samping kasur, membiarkan Oikawa yang memegang bekas cengkeramannya di tangannya tersebut bangkit untuk duduk di tepi kasur.

"Maaf... aku hanya..." Iwaizumi kehabisan kata-katanya. Pria berambut hitam itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "pokoknya jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi." Bisiknya.

Perkataan itu terlalu cepat diucapkan dengan suara pelan hingga Oikawa nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian Iwaizumi berjalan cepat meninggalkannya lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa seizin Oikawa. Keberadaan _Augur_ itu menghilang begitu saja bagaikan angin yang bertiup.

Walau begitu... Oikawa tak bisa melupakan ekspresi yang tersakiti itu.

Oikawa masih memegang tangannya yang baru saja dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Iwaizumi. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa, bahkan rasa panasnya. Benar dugaannya, Oikawa bisa melihat bekas tangan yang tercetak jelas di lengannya itu. Seakan Iwaizumi menekan seluruh tenaganya pada bagian tersebut.

Setelah mengusapnya cukup lama, Oikawa kemudian menutup lengannya kembali dengan kainnya. Dia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Ekspresinya datar, tapi dia tahu banyak sekali hal yang perlu dia pikirkan mulai dari sekarang. Lalu di atas semua itu yang paling utama adalah...

...bagaimana caranya menahan dirinya sendiri agar jangan sampai melewati batas?

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Oikawa kembali memasang senyum sedihnya. Di atas semua itu, dia tahu demi siapa dia harus melakukan ini. Meski yang bersangkutan mungkin tak akan pernah menduganya.

"Maafkan aku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Api di kuil Vesta harus selalu menyala. Para perawan bertugas untuk menjaga api tersebut agar jangan sampai padam kecuali satu hari dalam satu tahun... hanya untuk dinyalakan kembali.

Dan hari itu telah datang.

Saat upacara, setiap pemuka agama yang memegang jabatannya sendiri di dalam kuil berbentuk dasar bulat itu telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sebagai _Guardian,_ sudah tugas Oikawa Tooru untuk terus berdiri sepanjang upacara di belakang para perawan yang telah menyiapkan diri mereka. Perannya untuk selalu siap sedia jika ada sesuatu yang berniat melukai para wanita tersebut atau bergerak menolong jika ada wanita yang tak kuat menjalani tugasnya.

Selagi upacara yang berjalan masuk ke bagian yang membosankan, berbagai macam pikiran kembali memenuhi kepala pria tampan itu.

Ditempatkan di dalam posisi menemani para wanita yang harus selalu suci, Oikawa juga mau tak mau memiliki kewajiban yang sama. Membuatnya tak bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun, bahkan secara tak langsung dia harus memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya. Mendedikasikan dirinya sepenuhnya untuk para Dewa.

Bagaikan anak burung yang belum bisa terbang, Oikawa harus menghabiskan seumur hidupnya berada di dalam kuil. Keluar hanya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan tertentu, itupun ditemani para pendeta atau pemuka agama yang lain. Padahal dia laki-laki, tapi rasanya tak ada bedanya hidup seperti para perawan itu. Memang benar para pemuka agama yang laki-laki juga memiliki kewajiban yang sama, tapi setidaknya tidak seketat Oikawa yang sampai harus izin hanya untuk pergi ke toilet atau kamar mandi.

Para pendeta selalu menekankan pada dirinya bahwa dia harus menjadi figur atau contoh yang baik untuk para perawan Vesta agar mereka memiliki pemikiran seperti, "Jika laki-laki saja bisa bertahan, maka perempuan juga pasti bisa, 'kan?"

Ha.

Coba katakan itu di depan wajahnya.

Waktu kecil, Oikawa selalu berpikir dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini dengan mudah sama seperti perkataan para orang tua itu padanya. Tapi, begitu dia menginjak umurnya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun di kuil itu, perasaan mengerikan mulai menggelitik tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya sejak Oikawa saat berumur dua puluh tiga tahun menangkap basah salah satu Perawan Vesta yang melakukan perbuatan hina dengan seorang lelaki asing yang menyebabkan dirinya tak pantas lagi disebut perawan.

... _Sex._

Ya... begitu namanya di buku.

Oikawa tentu saja saja langsung menjalankan tugasnya, menghentikan perbuatan salah satu perempuan yang harus dia jaga itu. Meski belum mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan waktu itu, Oikawa hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ketika para pendeta tinggi mengatakan dengan suara keras bahwa wanita itu sudah tak perawan lagi. Bahwa sudah waktunya dia dihukum dengan siksa pedih karena telah mengotori tempat suci.

Kemudian wanita itu dikubur hidup-hidup tepat di depan Oikawa.

Pemandangan yang tak bisa dilupakan Oikawa hingga saat ini. Meski begitu... Oikawa tak bisa menampik rasa penasaran yang selalu menghantuinya. Seakan menantang, seakan melupakan rasa takut, seakan tak peduli lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang.

Bagaimana rasanya mengotori tubuh yang suci?

"Kau tidak fokus." Tersentak kaget, Oikawa langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Iwaizumi yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Bahkan napasnya mengenai wajah Oikawa ketika dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa kau sakit?"

"Ha? Tidak ahaha tidak," jawab Oikawa cepat dan langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi jarak di antara dia dan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Oikawa mencoba kembali memperhatikan tiga sampai lima perawan yang kini telah memegang obor api suci tersebut. Membuat Oikawa sadar sudah berapa lama dia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Oikawa rasanya ingin memaki, tapi pada akhirnya dia menahannya. Meski terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Iwaizumi masih memperhatikan temannya itu sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku..." Iwaizumi langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat kembali ke arah Oikawa, "...aku ada di barisan para _Augur._ "

Oikawa tak diberi waktu untuk merespon, dia akhirnya hanya melihat punggung temannya itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Oikawa kembali memperhatikan jalannya upacara dengan posisi tubuh tegap. Akhirnya bisa kembali fokus dengan membalas senyuman para perempuan di depannya.

Di sisi lain, Iwaizumi yang telah kembali ke barisan para _Augur_ akhirnya mulai duduk bersama mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Oktavius memanggilnya, "Iwaizumi, apa kau sempat melihat ke langit tadi?"

Menoleh sedikit, Iwaizumi mengangguk sebelum kembali melihat ke depannya, "...Ya."

"Lalu apakah ada pesan baru dari para Dewa?"

Iwaizumi tetap diam untuk beberapa saat. Meski begitu, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapan kedua matanya menajam, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Oktavius menatap Iwaizumi curiga, "Benarkah?" dia melihat ke arah luar, "Dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan arah angin. Mungkin aku harus mengecek—"

Sebelum Oktavius sempat berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Iwaizumi dengan cepat memegang tangannya, "Aku sudah bilang tidak ada, 'kan?" begitu Oktavius kembali duduk, Iwaizumi baru melepaskan pegangannya, "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya serius dengan tatapan mata yang penuh intimidasi.

Oktavius melihatnya heran namun dia tak memiliki alasan untuk membantah. Akhirnya dia menurut dan duduk dengan tenang. Tidak menyadari sama sekali dusta yang terselip dari setiap kata rekannya tersebut.

Lima orang _Augur_ yang berada di sana memiliki peran untuk selalu membaca pesan dari para Dewa yang bisa datang kapan saja. Tapi, karena ini berada di tengah upacara dan mereka perlu memperhatikan jalannya ritual, maka mereka mengecek keadaan di luar dengan cara bergantian.

Beberapa saat lalu kebetulan adalah giliran Iwaizumi. Dia melihat burung gagak yang terbang lalu hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon kering tepat di depan kuil. Burung gagak adalah pertanda kemalangan, dosa, dan yang lebih parah adalah kematian. Burung hitam yang selalu membawa kabar buruk untuk mereka. Normalnya, Iwaizumi akan langsung memberi kabar pada para _Augur_ dan pendeta bahwa mungkin akan ada hal buruk yang menodai upacara pemadaman lalu penyalaan api suci ini tapi—

—ketika memperhatikan seekor burung gagak itu hanya hinggap dan duduk diam memperhatikan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Iwaizumi tak bisa bergerak banyak.

Memicingkan kedua matanya, Iwaizumi terus mengawasi gerak-gerik teman sejak kecilnya yang sedang membalas senyuman para perempuan di depannya. Sesekali dia tertawa dengan ekspresi lelah yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Iwaizumi menggenggam erat tongkat yang dipegangnya.

Walaupun perasaan ini terlarang...

...tapi jika sekedar ingin melindunginya saja... tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Oikawa..."

 **#**

"Hm?" Oikawa menoleh ketika salah satu perawan Vesta di sampingnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan dan cepat. Tersenyum seramah mungkin, Oikawa mencoba bertanya lagi, "Ada apa, nona Aurelia?"

Saat namanya disebut, wajah wanita Romawi dengan rambut alaminya yang berwarna cokelat muda itu memerah. Terlebih ketika Oikawa terus tersenyum dan menatap kedua mata cokelatnya dengan intens. Wanita itu berusaha menoleh ke arah lain. Lalu seketika dia sadar bahwa keduanya sudah berada di gedung samping kuil. Gedung tempat khusus para Perawan Vesta dan penjaganya.

"I-Itu... hm..."

"Ya?"

Wanita itu memainkan kain putih di bajunya, "Jika kau tak keberatan, maukah kau—"

"Coba katakan dengan jelas, nona Aurelia," berjalan mendekati wanita yang lengah itu, hingga dia terkunci di antara tembok dan pria di depannya. Oikawa menyeringai melihat warna merah yang semakin jelas di wajah wanita cantik yang tingginya semampai tersebut, "jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku tidak akan mengerti."

Bagaikan bisikan ular, Oikawa menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik pada telinga yang sepertinya sensitif itu, "Nona—"

"Oikawa."

Mengenal suara itu tidak membuat Oikawa langsung mundur dengan cepat. Pria tampan itu menghela napas lalu memundurkan wajahnya. Kembali berdiri tegak dan melihat ke sampingnya, dimana pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu telah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tu-Tuan Iwaizumi!?" wanita bernama Aurelia itu kelimpungan dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum lari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan para perawan yang lain.

Oikawa hanya diam memperhatikan wanita itu sebelum melihat ke arah Iwaizumi, "Belum tidur?" tanya Oikawa dengan santai, seolah tak ada apapun yang baru saja terjadi.

Kedua mata Iwaizumi semakin memicing dalam, "Apa yang berniat kau lakukan pada wanita tadi?" tanyanya, tanpa perlu memikirkan untuk menyembunyikan nada marah di sana.

"Tidak ada," Oikawa menghela napasnya lelah, "sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku hanya bermain sedikit."

"Api kecil yang kau nyalakan akan bertambah besar dan itu bisa membahayakanmu!" Iwaizumi berjalan cepat dan meraih lengan Oikawa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Tidakkah kau mengerti!?"

Mendecak kesal, Oikawa menarik lengannya kasar, "Tentu saja aku mengerti!" menatap Iwaizumi dengan ekspresi marah yang biasanya tidak terpasang di wajahnya itu, Oikawa kembali berteriak, "Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau mengerti tentang aku!?"

"Oi—"

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, apakah kau masih bisa berkata hal yang sama? Sebagai _Augur,_ kau masih bisa berjalan-jalan ke luar sana, mengenal banyak orang, mencoba banyak hal, lebih dari itu... semua bisa kau sentuh dan lihat langsung dengan anggota tubuhmu sendiri!"

Iwaizumi menggertakkan giginya, "Itu tidak—"

"Sedangkan aku!? Yang kulihat hanyalah api, api, api, dan perawan yang bahkan tak bisa kusentuh! Tak ada yang bisa kumainkan! Tak ada yang bisa kunikmati! Semua buku di perpustakaan sudah kubaca! Kemana lagi aku harus melampiaskan rasa frustasi ini jika tidak pada mereka!?"

"Oikawa—"

"SETIDAKNYA KAU MASIH MEMILIKI KEBEBASAN YANG TIDAK KUMILIKI!"

Dan pada akhirnya Oikawa meneriakkan padanya. Membuat Iwaizumi terdiam seribu bahasa. Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Oikawa terengah. Entah apakah karena dia tak menyangka akan berteriak sekencang itu atau memang masih menahan diri untuk kata-kata yang masih tertahan di hatinya.

Iwaizumi akan terus menunggu sampai Oikawa mengeluarkan semuanya.

Dia akan menunggu.

Tapi, Oikawa telah kembali tenang, meski kedua matanya masih menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu, "...Maaf, aku berteriak," bisiknya. Mencoba tertawa meski kedua alisnya bertaut, Oikawa menambahkan, "lebih baik aku segera tidur. Kau juga, Iwa—"

Namun kata-kata Oikawa berikutnya teredam oleh bibir Iwaizumi yang mendarat di bibirnya.

Kedua mata Oikawa membulat seketika. Namun, dia tak menghindar atau melakukan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi syok. Iwaizumi hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Oikawa tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena posisinya yang mendongak, kain putih yang selalu menutupi rambut hitam _spike_ milik Iwaizumi kini tertarik dan jatuh ke belakang lehernya. Memperlihatkan sosok Iwaizumi yang lebih jelas di kedua mata Oikawa yang berwarna cokelat alami.

Setelah merasa cukup, Iwaizumi kembali mundur dan menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga kedua matanya tak begitu terlihat karena bayangan gelapnya malam di sekitar mereka. Oikawa masih mengedipkan kedua matanya, mereka ulang kejadian di kepalanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan wajahnya memerah.

Itu tadi... ciuman pertamanya... 'kan?

"Kau pikir, aku bisa hidup senang hanya karena sedikit lebih bebas darimu?" Iwaizumi menunjukkan wajahnya dan berkat sinar bulan, Oikawa bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi pria tersebut. Iwaizumi memegang lengan Oikawa lagi dan mencengkeramnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi terlalu menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kunodai dengan perasaan ini juga berat bagiku, sialan!"

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Oikawa kembali membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tangannya yang digenggam Iwaizumi mulai mengepal. Merasakan getaran yang sangat nyata dari tangan yang menahannya. Oikawa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sebelah matanya tertutup sedikit oleh poninya yang jatuh. Iwaizumi di depannya telah menundukkan kepalanya dan menggertakkan giginya kuat.

"Kenapa harus kau?" kedua alisnya bertaut, Iwaizumi memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kusalahkan... aku yang merasakan perasaan ini, kau yang harus tetap suci sebagai _Guardian,_ atau... Dewa yang membuat semuanya seperti ini." Melepaskan tangan yang dipegangnya perlahan, Iwaizumi menundukkan kepalanya sepenuhnya.

"...Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Baik Iwaizumi... maupun Oikawa.

Keduanya tahu tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Tidak ada... untuk sekarang.

Menahan diri untuk tidak meledak lebih dari ini, Iwaizumi menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya kasar. Dia kembali menaikkan kainnya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Masih enggan menatap Oikawa kembali, Iwaizumi melihat ke sampingnya, "Aku tahu ini egois tapi... biarkan aku melindungimu."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," terus berbicara, Iwaizumi masih menyampingkan tubuhnya, "dengarkan baik-baik, hanya sekali ini saja aku jujur padamu. Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi... jangan pernah melanggar peraturan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, karena itu—"

"Sampai kapan?"

Pertanyaan Oikawa yang tiba-tiba memotongnya membuat Iwaizumi tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh. Melihat ekspresi yang seperti menahan tangis itu membuat suara Iwaizumi tercekat.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Iwa- _chan?_ "

Kedua tangan Oikawa bergerak menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris.

"Aku sudah lelah..." salah satu tangan Oikawa meraih kain Iwaizumi di depannya, "... _ne,_ kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, 'kan?"

Iwaizumi memegang tangan Oikawa yang menyentuhnya dan mencoba bersuara ketika laki-laki tampan itu menatapnya... dengan senyum yang rusak.

"Maukah kau mengotoriku?"

Dan Iwaizumi Hajime seharusnya tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

Menolak Oikawa Tooru... menjadi hal yang mustahil baginya sejak dia merasakan perasaan terlarang ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Mulai menginjak jabatan keagamaan sebagai _Guardian_ perawan Vesta, Oikawa Tooru yang waktu itu berumur sepuluh tahun tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan ini begitu cepat.

Jika memang dirinya sebagai lelaki tidak boleh mengotori, kalau begitu tidak masalah jika dia yang... dikotori, 'kan?

Tunggu, tunggu. Memang apa bedanya?

Dari segi kekuatan, Oikawa sudah tahu sejak lama jika Iwaizumi Hajime memiliki kekuatan yang di atas dirinya. Terbukti pula dari ukuran lengan mereka yang berbeda meski tinggi Iwaizumi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Direngkuh kedua lengan teman sejak kecilnya itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diperkirakan keduanya jauh sebelum ini terjadi.

Kedua mata Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi di atasnya dengan tatapan yang sudah lelah... namun mengundang Iwaizumi untuk melakukan lebih. Akhirnya meski masih penuh keraguan, Iwaizumi meletakkan tangannya di atas dada bidang Oikawa yang masih tertutupi bajunya. Oikawa sedikit bereaksi sekilas sampai akhirnya Iwaizumi membuka baju yang menutupi bagian atas pemuda yang akan mulai dikotorinya itu.

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, katakan saja," ucapnya pelan. Kedua mata elang Iwaizumi memperhatikan kedua mata lelaki yang meski tersirat sempat terlihat ketakutan itu. Kini tangannya bersentuhan lagi dengan dada yang cukup terbentuk itu. Panas tangan Iwaizumi membuat Oikawa menelan ludahnya, "kau masih tegang. Apa tak sebaiknya kita berhenti?" tanya Iwaizumi penuh harap.

Menggeleng cepat, Oikawa langsung memegang tangan Iwaizumi, "Kau berkata begitu seakan kau sudah jauh berpengalaman, menyebalkan sekali," melihat ekspresi Iwaizumi yang sedikit terkejut dengan wajah memerah, membuat Oikawa kehilangan senyumannya, "kau benar-benar sudah pernah melakukannya!?"

"I-Itu kecelakaan, aku sedikit mabuk waktu itu. Dan aku berada di tempat minum yang penuh dengan wanita penggoda lalu—"

Sudut empat siku-siku muncul di ujung dahi Oikawa. Laki-laki itu semakin menarik tubuh Iwaizumi sehingga pria itu kembali mengurung tubuhnya di antara kedua lengannya, "Kalau begitu, bagi pengalamanmu padaku, tuan _Augur._ " Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda di bawahnya, Iwaizumi tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Iya, maafkan aku. Jangan terlalu kesal begitu," ciuman di dahi itu adalah hal yang tak pernah diduga Oikawa akan datang. Iwaizumi langsung menarik wajahnya kembali untuk melihat wajah Oikawa yang masih menatapnya kesal dengan wajah memerah, "aku hanya memiliki mata untukmu."

Mungkin Oikawa akan membalasnya lagi seandainya Iwaizumi tidak langsung menggerakkan tangan telanjangnya di atas dada Oikawa. Merabanya pelan, melewati setiap lekuk ototnya dengan perlahan. Hal yang belum pernah dirasakan Oikawa sebelumnya. Merasa darah panas tubuhnya berdesir dan akan mengeluarkan suara aneh, pemuda berambut cokelat alami itu langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Reaksi itu membuat Iwaizumi kembali fokus. Tangannya telah sampai di dada Oikawa. Merabanya pelan dan memainkan ujungnya hingga menegang. Oikawa kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas ketika Iwaizumi menggerakkan tangannya semakin intens. Bahkan ketika Iwaizumi mulai turun dan memanjakan _nipple_ miliknya yang lain dengan mulutnya. Menghisapnya dan sedikit menggigitnya. Membuat Oikawa mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sehingga dia menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri.

Rasa ini begitu aneh dan asing, membuat Oikawa sempat ketakutan meski hanya sekilas. Tapi, di sisi lain... rasanya begitu memabukkan.

Iwaizumi segera menyadari dada Oikawa ternyata memang sensitif, namun dia tak mengomentari apapun soal itu. Masih memainkan _nipple_ yang telah menegang itu, Iwaizumi bergerak mencium leher Oikawa yang sedikit kaget dengan perilakunya. Reaksi yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan apapun soal kenikmatan duniawi.

Menghisap leher itu hingga meninggalkan bekas, Oikawa tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk sedikit memekik. Kedua bola matanya berlinang di tengah kenikmatan yang asing ini. Kaki-kaki Oikawa mulai terbuka lebar secara reflek, memberi akses yang lebih leluasa untuk lelaki di atasnya. Iwaizumi menanggapi itu dengan menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah, meraih benda yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun selain Oikawa sendiri sebagai pemiliknya.

"Ngh! I-Iwa- _chan?_ " tubuhnya mulai merasa ketakutan, tapi mencoba mengerti bahwa inilah yang harus dilakukan, Oikawa bertahan dengan mencengkeram erat baju Iwaizumi di atasnya. Iwaizumi menelan ludahnya melihat ekspresi Oikawa yang biasanya terlihat santai dan tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya itu kini melepaskan seluruh pertahanan yang ada di tubuhnya.

Ekspresi yang selalu ingin Iwaizumi lihat.

Mungkin munafik jika Iwaizumi bilang dia tidak menginginkan ini. Ketika perasaannya mulai berkata bahwa dia menginginkan Oikawa Tooru lebih dari sekedar teman, saat itulah perasaannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang posesif dan berambisi.

Berkata di pikirannya bahwa dia ingin melindungi lelaki yang suci itu... padahal kenyataannya itu hanyalah kata-kata sok suci untuk menutupi kebusukannya. Karena saat dua mata elang itu melihat Oikawa yang berniat menyentuh wanita lain, pikiran penuh akal sehat Iwaizumi langsung hilang.

Tangannya terjulur ke depan, berusaha meredam amarah di hatinya ketika tangan itu menarik Oikawa agar kembali menatapnya seorang.

" _Hei."_

" _Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu."_

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Iwaizumi mulai mengurut kejantanan di tangannya itu pelan. Hal yang membuat Oikawa memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Melihat ekspresi yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan itu membuat Iwaizumi harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Remasan Oikawa pada kain-kain yang masih menutupi tubuhnya memberi arti tersendiri.

"Hisap." Perintah Iwaizumi singkat, padat, dan jelas. Oikawa membuka sedikit kedua matanya melihat Iwaizumi yang sudah mendekatkan tiga jarinya pada bibir Oikawa. Meski masih bingung, Oikawa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan tiga jari Iwaizumi memasukinya.

Iwaizumi membimbing jari-jarinya agar dihisap oleh Oikawa dan memberinya waktu yang cukup untuk belajar. Sementara di bawah sana dia masih menyibukkan tangannya yang mulai mengocok kejantanan Oikawa. Sedangkan wajah Iwaizumi mulai turun untuk mencium tulang belikat dan bagian dada lainnya yang bisa disentuh oleh bibirnya sendiri.

"Gguh! Ngh!" gerakan Oikawa yang melengkungkan tubuhnya memberi tanda pada Iwaizumi bahwa pemuda di bawahnya itu telah keluar. Tangan Iwaizumi telah penuh cairan berwarna putih... yang harus Oikawa akui belum pernah dia lihat bisa keluar dari miliknya di bawah sana itu.

Di saat yang sama, Iwaizumi menarik jarinya dari mulut Oikawa. Menatap pemuda _Guardian_ itu, Iwaizumi tersenyum lirih, "Aku akan menyiapkanmu," tangan Iwaizumi yang terkena cairan putih digunakan untuk melicinkan miliknya sendiri sedangkan tangan yang telah dibasahi Oikawa, digunakan untuk membuka lubang di bawah sana, "ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau bisa menahannya, 'kan?"

Oikawa mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau pikir siapa aku—ah!?" ucapnya—diakhiri desahan kaget karena Iwaizumi langsung memasuki lubangnya dengan satu jari. Perasaan tak nyaman ketika sesuatu yang asing memasuki dirinya membuat Oikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Iwaizumi meraih bibir Oikawa, memaksanya membuka dan menuntunnya agar menggigit lengannya saja. Merintih pelan, Iwaizumi bisa merasakan gigitan Oikawa menguat dan mungkin saja lengannya akan berdarah setelah ini. Kedua mata Iwaizumi memicing dan semakin memfokuskan diri untuk membuka lubang sempit itu lebih lebar. Awalnya terasa sakit, tapi begitu Iwaizumi menemukan satu titik yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang kaget, Oikawa mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Apa itu tadi?

Reaksi ini meski hanya sebentar, tapi tertangkap basah oleh Iwaizumi yang menyeringai, "Di situ ya?" mengabaikan ekspresi Oikawa yang kebingungan, Iwaizumi kembali menusuk titik itu tanpa ampun membuat Oikawa tak kuat lagi menggigit lalu berteriak tertahan.

"Ngah!? A-Apa—aah!"

Sempat diam sesaat, Iwaizumi menarik kembali tangan-tangannya untuk memegang kedua lutut Oikawa.

"Aku dengar dari temanku yang pernah melakukan hubungan dengan laki-laki. Hampir sama seperti perempuan, laki-laki juga memiliki titik yang bisa membuat mereka melayang. Bahkan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tanpa perlu menyentuh kejantanan mereka. Tapi, aku sendiri belum tahu banyak soal ini."

Iwaizumi memposisikan dirinya selagi Oikawa mengatur napasnya.

"Aku masuk." Ucapnya singkat. Napas Oikawa tercekat begitu dia merasakan ujung kejantanan Iwaizumi di depan lubangnya. Iwaizumi menggertakkan giginya dan mulai mendorong dirinya masuk.

Kedua tangan Oikawa menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan teriakan, kedua kakinya terasa mati rasa di sisi-sisi Iwaizumi. Tapi dia inci demi inci setiap bagian Iwaizumi yang memasuki dirinya dapat dirasakan Oikawa dengan baik. Hingga sepenuhnya telah masuk dan dada bidang Oikawa kembali naik turun untuk mengatur napasnya.

Jadi... begini... rasanya?

Oikawa bisa merasakan dirinya begitu kotor sekarang. Bagaikan para Dewa berkumpul mengelilingi dirinya dan Iwaizumi lalu menghakimi mereka. Menunjuk ke arah mereka dan seketika Oikawa merasa tubuhnya dilempari tinta hitam yang pekat.

"Menjijikkan."

Entah dari mana suara itu berasal. Memasuki telinga Oikawa... namun dia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkannya seperti nasihat-nasihat para pendeta padanya.

Menitikkan air matanya, Oikawa mengalungi leher Iwaizumi di atasnya lalu menariknya turun ke bawah. Iwaizumi sedikit terkejut ketika Oikawa mengajaknya berciuman lagi... bahkan bibir Oikawa terbuka, seolah mengundang Iwaizumi memasukinya dengan lidahnya. Iwaizumi pun memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, sebelum dia mulai bergerak hingga memberi gesekan-gesekan pada tubuh Oikawa yang kembali bergetar di bawah kenikmatan yang dia berikan.

Mengotori tubuh yang suci... seharusnya tidak terasa sebenar ini.

Tapi, Iwaizumi Hajime sudah tak bisa berhenti lagi.

Mencengkeram bantal di samping kepala Oikawa, Iwaizumi kembali bergerak cepat. Membuat pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menunjukkan leher jenjangnya, dan yang terpenting meneriakkan nama Iwaizumi. Membiarkan tangan-tangan _Guardian_ itu mencakar punggung _Augur_ hingga berdarah. Sebagai tanda bekas dosa yang pernah dilakukannya.

Memegang wajah Oikawa di bawahnya, Iwaizumi mengatur napasnya sembari menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata cokelat yang telah berlinang itu. Kata-katanya tertahan di mulutnya, yang bisa Iwaizumi lakukan sekarang hanyalah tersenyum kecil dan kembali mencium bibir yang terbuka karena terus mendesah itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi..." Iwaizumi menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Oikawa yang masih tak bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mencengkeram rambut berwarna cokelat itu di tangannya selagi dirinya terus bergerak di bawah sana, "...aku akan melindungimu."

Dan Iwaizumi akan mengabaikan pandangan mengejek yang sesungguhnya.

Burung gagak yang mengawasi mereka dari luar jendela itu hanya diam tanpa suara sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya.

Menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar yang tidak enak dari para _Augur._ "

Oikawa yang sedang membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaannya berhenti sesaat dan menoleh sedikit pada pendeta sekaligus kaisar yang jabatannya cukup tinggi di kuil Vesta. Julius melihat gerakan _Guardian_ itu berhenti lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Burung-burung memberi tanda yang tidak menenangkan. Para _Augur_ sedang berdiskusi untuk menentukan arti tanda-tanda ini. Kuharap mereka tidak sampai harus memberi pertanda perang atau hasil perdagangan yang buruk."

Tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya membereskan buku, Oikawa hanya merespon, "Kuharap begitu." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Entah Oikawa menyadarinya atau tidak ketika Julius memperhatikan punggung pria yang duduk di depannya. Lebih tepatnya, Julius duduk di atas kursi dan Oikawa duduk di atas lantai. Julius mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat dia menatap punggung di depannya itu lebih intens.

"Kau tahu, aku juga mendengar rumor itu."

Tangan Oikawa kembali berhenti, "Rumor?"

"Tentang suara aneh yang didengar para perempuan di gedung tempat tinggal mereka," Julius melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat Oikawa yang masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, "suara yang menurut mereka... seperti melakukan perbuatan terlarang."

"Perbuatan terlarang?" Oikawa menoleh dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu, tuan Julius?" memasang wajah yang seolah tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Oikawa menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senang.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku."

Julius mendecak kesal mendengar ini. Pria kekar berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengatakannya dengan frontal, " _Sex._ " Menatap kedua mata Oikawa yang membalas tatapannya, Julius melanjutkan, "Jika benar begitu, berarti ada yang sudah tidak suci dan tidak pantas lagi tinggal di kuil Vesta."

Kedua mata dan bibir Oikawa kehilangan senyumannya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang kotor itu, Oikawa?"

Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, Oikawa kembali membelakangi Julius. Merapikan buku-bukunya menjadi satu barisan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam rak, "Entahlah. Kalau tahu, aku pasti sudah menariknya ke depanmu, 'kan?" balas Oikawa apa adanya.

"Benar juga," Julius mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan kursinya, "kau hampir tak pernah mengecewakanku dalam menjalankan tugasmu, Oikawa. Bahkan meskipun kau menggunakan cara licik untuk menusuk para perempuan itu dari belakang. Aku sudah dengar... sebagian besar wanita yang kau laporkan pada pihak kuil dulu, sempat membuat janji padamu agar kau tidak melaporkan mereka."

Oikawa sekali lagi tidak membalas. Apalagi ketika Julius mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tapi, kau tetap mengkhianati mereka dan akhirnya memilih kembali pada para Dewa... pada Dewi Vesta. Aku sungguh bangga padamu, anakku."

Memejamkan kedua matanya, akhirnya Oikawa menghela napas mendengar kata-kata itu yang sudah lama tak didengarnya... dari sang ayah tiri, "Terima kasih."

Julius tersenyum lagi. Meskipun tak lama, dia kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Lalu di saat rumor ini mulai beredar," tiba-tiba suara Julius penuh dengan nada kecurigaan yang membuat Oikawa kembali meliriknya, "kau semakin dekat dengan _Augur_ muda itu, hah?" tanya Julius.

Pertanyaan yang sangat memancing.

Sesungguhnya Oikawa tidak begitu tahu alasan yang membuat ayah tirinya itu terdengar murka meski hanya sekilas. Tapi, Oikawa mencoba menjawab apa adanya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Wajar saja, 'kan? Aku dan Iwaizumi adalah teman sejak kecil. Lebih dari itu, kami berasal dari negara yang sama."

Julius masih terlihat tidak suka mendengar itu, "Ada laporan yang mengatakan kau semakin sering bersentuhan fisik dengan pemuda itu."

"Bersentuhan fisik? Maksudmu merangkulnya?" Oikawa akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba tertawa dengan santai di depan ayahnya yang kaku itu, "Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, tuan Julius. Hubungan kami masih sama bahkan jauh sebelum rumor itu ada."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, Oikawa."

Julius berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati anak angkatnya yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya.

"Aku ingin mempercayaimu, tapi apapun yang terjadi... kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu memihak Dewa."

Mendengar ini, Oikawa tampak tidak terkejut. Bahkan wajahnya kembali berubah datar seolah tahu jawaban Julius yang akan selalu sama. Oikawa kembali melihat ke bawahnya, membiarkan Julius yang berjalan melewatinya lalu keluar perpustakaan. Setelah kepergian Julius, akhirnya Oikawa kembali tersenyum kecil dan bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak pernah memberi tahuku kalau merusak aturan terasa senikmat ini... ayah."

 **#**

Pertemuan kembali digelar, Oktavius adalah _Augur_ terakhir yang datang.

Setidaknya begitu yang dia pikirkan.

Melihat hanya ada empat _Augur_ termasuk dirinya, Oktavius mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Mencari tahu siapa yang kurang di antara mereka sampai dia mengungkapkannya, "Dimana Iwaizumi?"

Ketiga _Augur_ yang telah berada di sana hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi sebelum mereka kembali diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Pria berambut cokelat terang itu semakin heran. Terlebih ketika ketua mereka, pria tua bernama Crassus, berkata dengan tenang.

"Duduklah, Oktavius."

Mendapat perintah yang rasanya tak bisa dibantah, akhirnya Oktavius duduk. Menatap ketua dan rekan lainnya dengan bingung sampai akhirnya Crassus kembali membuka mulut.

"Aku tahu kau dan Iwaizumi cukup dekat. Tapi, kita tetap harus meluruskan hal ini," Oktavius mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "seseorang berani bersumpah atas nama Dewa... bahwa dia telah melihat Iwaizumi melakukan perbuatan dosa dengan merebut kesucian seorang pemuka agama."

"Apa!? Iwaizumi tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Oktavius langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Menatap Crassus di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Dia bahkan hampir tak pernah berdekatan dengan perawan Vesta atau pemuka agama lainnya, kecuali—"

Mendadak kata-kata Oktavius tercekat... seolah dia teringat akan sesuatu.

Dan anggukan Crassus memberi konfirmasi atas apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Tidak... Tidak..." Oktavius memukul meja di bawahnya, "IWAIZUMI BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU—"

"Oktavius."

"MANA BUKTINYA JIKA DIA MEMANG MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN DOSA ITU!?"

"Kalau begitu kita bawa dia masuk dan kita tanya langsung," Crassus juga langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pintu, "Iwaizumi Hajime, beranikah kau bersumpah atas nama Dewa bahwa kabar dan tanda-tanda yang kami lihat dari para burung kiriman Dewa adalah tidak benar?" tanya Crassus dengan suara lantang yang menggema di dalam ruang diskusi tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Oktavius langsung menoleh ke belakangnya, begitu pula para _Augur_ yang lain. Telah berdiri tepat di depan mereka, satu lagi anggota _Augur_ bermata elang. Melihat tatapannya yang seolah tanpa takut dan terlihat tenang itu, diam-diam membuat Oktavius lega.

Sebagai salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap saudara, Oktavius berjalan mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Iwaizumi dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa yang mereka katakan... tidak benar, 'kan?"

Namun... tak ada jawaban lisan.

Hanya tatapan itu yang berbicara.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Seharusnya ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa.

Tapi, Oikawa tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya hingga membuat Iwaizumi di sampingnya mendengus kesal dan memukul kepalanya.

"Berisik."

"Oh ayolah, Iwa- _chan._ Ini lucu, hahahaha!" ucap Oikawa dengan suara serak menahan segala rasa. Iwaizumi menatap pria di sampingnya kesal, meski begitu dia tak bisa merasakan itu di dalam hatinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan harus merasakan itu.

Tawa Oikawa berhenti perlahan lalu dia menatap kedua mata Iwaizumi di sampingnya, "Seharusnya aku tahu kita akan ketahuan secepat ini," menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Iwaizumi, Oikawa memeluk tubuh di depannya itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, "aneh... aku tahu aku seharusnya takut tapi—"

Kedua alis itu bertaut ketika dia merasakan air mata kembali menggenangi kedua matanya.

"—aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengakui dosa ini."

Iwaizumi sempat membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar pengakuan Oikawa. Tangan pria yang bergetar itu ditariknya sehingga kini tangan Oikawa mengait dengan tangannya. Berusaha memberi kekuatan pada lelaki yang tak bisa berhenti mengisak itu. Iwaizumi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya begitu dia merasakan air mata membasahi jubah putih yang dikenakannya.

"Wajahmu tidak cocok untuk menangis." Tangan Oikawa semakin mencengkeramnya namun Iwaizumi tidak mempedulikan itu. Tangan Iwaizumi yang lain mulai meremas rambut di bahunya tersebut, "Oikawa yang kutahu selalu tertawa di waktu apapun... bahkan di saat genting sekalipun."

Oikawa hanya menggeleng, meski begitu Iwaizumi menekan kepalanya agar dia berhenti. Sungguh, Iwaizumi juga ingin menangis. Tapi, melihat Oikawa yang telah menumpahkan segalanya, membuat Iwaizumi kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia tak bisa menjadi lemah di sini.

Tidak.

Bukankah dia sudah bersumpah untuk selalu melindungi pria ini?

"KEMANA PARA PENDOSA ITU!?"

"AKU MELIHAT MEREKA LARI KE ARAH SINI!"

"CARI! CARI SAMPAI KETEMU! BAKAR MEREKA BERDUA HIDUP-HIDUP!"

Teriakan yang semakin mendekat itu membuat Iwaizumi tersentak dan kembali menoleh untuk melihat beberapa pria telah sampai di dekat mereka. Menggertakkan giginya, Iwaizumi kembali menarik Oikawa dan berlari menjauh. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar salah satu pria itu berteriak menemukan mereka dan mulai berlari mengejar.

Iwaizumi tahu dia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, tapi dia harus terus berlari. Demi dirinya dan Oikawa. Genggaman tangan Oikawa yang membalas pegangannya memberinya kekuatan. Kepada kedua kakinya yang telah mati rasa, Iwaizumi terus berlari melewati berbagai macam ranting-ranting kering. Tak peduli jika beberapa ranting itu menorehkan luka padanya, memberinya hambatan untuk bisa berlari lebih cepat.

Dewa seakan tak rela membiarkan mereka berhasil lolos begitu saja.

Keduanya dihadapkan dengan ujung tebing dimana hanya ada laut biru yang ganas menanti mereka.

Berusaha mencari celah, Iwaizumi berkeliling di sekitar tebing. Namun nihil. Sementara di sisi seberang, teriakan-teriakan itu semakin dekat. Dan yang lebih tak membantu adalah ketika Oikawa melepaskan pegangannya, lalu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Sudah cukup, Iwa- _chan._ "

Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Oikawa tertawa pelan.

"Sudah cukup sampai sini."

Meski Oikawa tak mengatakannya, Iwaizumi mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu. Kedua mata Iwaizumi sempat membulat tak percaya sebelum dia membuang wajahnya dan menggertakkan giginya. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk mencari ide... yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada.

Hanya ada... satu cara.

Kedua tangan Iwaizumi meraih lengan Oikawa dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Iwaizumi membanting tubuh Oikawa di atas tanah. Belum sempat bertanya, bibir Oikawa sudah lebih dulu dikunci dengan bibir Iwaizumi. Pria itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya di atas Oikawa sehingga _Guardian_ itu tak diberi kesempatan untuk melawan. Bahkan sampai Iwaizumi menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Ukh! Iwa—"

"AH! ITU MEREKA!"

"MENJIJIKKAN! PISAH MEREKA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan yang sangat dekat itu membuat Oikawa kembali panik. Terlebih lagi ketika dua orang pria langsung menarik Iwaizumi kasar dan menahannya di atas tanah.

"SUDAH KUDUGA, _AUGUR_ BRENGSEK INI YANG MENGGODA SANG _GUARDIAN!_ "

Menatap Iwaizumi tak percaya, Oikawa berusaha berteriak, "Tidak—"

"Oikawa, kau tidak apa-apa!?" salah satu pendeta yang tak begitu dikenalnya duduk mendekati Oikawa dan menahannya, "Tuan Julius sangat mengkhawatirkan anda! Firasatnya tentang kau yang dipaksa oleh _Augur_ itu ternyata memang benar! Untunglah kau tidak sampai dibawa mati olehnya!" teriak pendeta itu sembari menatap Iwaizumi yang telah dilumpuhkan dengan penuh kebencian.

Tidak.

Itu tidak benar!

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Oikawa berniat berdiri dan mendorong mereka semua yang menekan tubuh Iwaizumi di bawah, "DENGARKAN SEMUANYA, AKU YANG—"

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Teriakan Iwaizumi membuat mulut Oikawa membeku. Begitu pula para pendeta yang lain. Kedua mata Iwaizumi seolah menatap Oikawa penuh kebencian.

"LAKI-LAKI RENDAH DAN MURAH SEPERTI KAU TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Berusaha berontak, Iwaizumi terus berteriak.

"SEHARUSNYA KUPERKOSA SAJA SAMPAI LUBANG ANAL KAU ROBEK SEBELUM KAU BENAR-BENAR DIREBUT DARIKU. BANGSAT!"

Seketika perkataan itu membuat para pria di sana kecuali Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dengan pandangan jijik. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya hingga salah satu dari mereka memukul kepala Iwaizumi sangat keras hingga pria itu akhirnya pingsan.

"IWA—"

"Diamlah, tuan Oikawa! Jangan mendekati binatang itu lagi!" dua pendeta langsung menahan tubuh Oikawa agar tak bisa bergerak. Menatap Oikawa seakan dia adalah makhluk yang seharusnya paling dikasihani.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! DIA PEMBOHONG!" Oikawa berusaha berteriak, tak peduli hingga suaranya mengering, "AKU YANG... AKU YANG MEMA—"

"Maafkan kami, tuan Oikawa."

 _ **BHUAG**_

Tonjokan pada perut itu membuat Oikawa terbatuk keras dan kesulitan bernapas. Kedua alis Oikawa bertaut sebelum pandangannya semakin memburam dan perlahan tapi pasti dia jatuh pingsan di tangan salah satu pendeta yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Sungguh biadab, Iwaizumi telah mencuci otak tuan Oikawa." Ujar salah satunya dengan nada sedih.

"Ya," pendeta yang lain menjambak rambut Iwaizumi, menunjukkan wajahnya yang babak belur, "kita harus menyerahkan mereka pada yang lebih berwenang. Sungguh mengerikan sekali _Augur_ ini, menyentuh anak Dewi Vesta yang suci." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Tanpa perlu ada yang berkata lagi, mereka semua langsung membawa Oikawa dan Iwaizumi kembali ke kuil.

Hukuman yang jelas... telah menanti.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Ya.

Memang begini akhir yang seharusnya, 'kan?

Oikawa rasanya ingin menulikan pendengarannya dan membutakan penglihatannya.

"—Telah mengotori tempat suci Dewa, telah mengotori anak suci Dewa, telah mengotori nama baik kuil Vesta."

Pandangan-pandangan menghina rasanya jauh lebih baik ditujukan padanya. Namun kenyataannya tak begitu. Oikawa Tooru bisa melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya, pandangan menghina yang seharusnya dia dapatkan... justru diarahkan pada Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tidak.

Ini salah.

"Karena itu, _Augur_ yang seharusnya membaca tanda-tanda di bumi untuk para pengikut agama yang setia ini telah melanggar aturan suci."

Tak mau mengetahui apapun lagi, Oikawa menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tak bisa lagi merasakan apapun setelah diikat kuat oleh tali tambang di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"Hukuman mati sesungguhnya adalah hal yang pantas didapatkan olehnya."

"Hentikan... kumohon..." bisik Oikawa berulang-ulang. Julius di sampingnya menatap anak angkatnya dengan iba. Dia mengelus kepala Oikawa dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa berat dosa yang dipikulnya," memegang dagu Oikawa, Julius menatapnya serius, "kematian adalah penebusan dosa yang terbaik untuknya."

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu juga, Oikawa."

Tidak.

"Relakan—"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNN!" teriakan Oikawa menggelegar hingga membuat para petinggi agama terkaget melihatnya. Kedua mata yang memiliki iris berwarna cokelat alami itu telah mengalirkan air matanya meski tatapannya menajam, "APA YANG KALIAN TAHU TENTANG AKU!? KALIAN TAK TAHU APA-APA!" teriaknya histeris.

"Oika—"

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG PERNAH MENDENGARKU!?"

Berdiri dari posisinya, Oikawa berjalan tertatih mendekati Iwaizumi yang telah duduk di tengah lapangan. Laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kesal seperti biasa. Tapi, Oikawa tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan mengapa para petinggi membiarkannya berjalan mendekati pria yang seharusnya berbahaya menurut mereka itu, Oikawa sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Aku tidak suci... tidak pernah."

Mengisak pelan, Oikawa jatuh terduduk di depan Iwaizumi.

"Tidak... pernah."

Kedua penjagal di samping Iwaizumi hanya saling menatap bingung. Tapi, anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika tiba-tiba Iwaizumi berjalan dan mengambil pisau mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Iwaizumi melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Oikawa. Begitu kedua tangannya terbebas, Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dengan kedua mata yang berlinang dan kebingungan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suci..." menjatuhkan pisau golok itu di depan Oikawa, Iwaizumi berkata dengan lantang, "...maka buktikanlah."

Butuh waktu untuk Oikawa memproses apa maksud Iwaizumi di kepalanya.

"Tidak—"

"Lakukanlah." Tersenyum penuh arti, Iwaizumi berkata pelan, "Setelah ini, kau akan bebas... seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini, 'kan?"

"Kau akan melakukannya atau tidak. Hasilnya akan sama saja."

Menatap Iwaizumi dengan kedua iris mata yang bergetar. Lidah Oikawa kembali membeku. Dia ingin menolak lagi, tapi... Julius di belakangnya telah berdiri dari singgasananya, "OIKAWA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KEMBALI KE SINI!" teriaknya histeris dan menggelegar hingga membuat seluruh anggota kuil bergetar ketakutan.

Oikawa melirik ke belakangnya. Menatap sang ayah yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

...Kembali?

Kembali ke tempat yang suci?

Kembali menjadi anak yang suci?

Ha... haha...

"Siapa... yang suci?" Oikawa bergumam pelan sebelum mengambil gagang golok di depannya perlahan. Berdiri perlahan hingga dia berhadapan dengan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Kedua mata Oikawa menggelap... namun di saat yang bersamaan...

...Iwaizumi tersenyum.

Menjulurkan tangannya, Iwaizumi mengarahkannya pada lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Lelaki yang membuat Iwaizumi rela untuk masuk neraka demi dirinya. Lelaki yang membuat Iwaizumi rela untuk pergi menemui para Dewa mereka terlebih dahulu.

Heh.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau jelek sekali jika menangis."

Mendengar itu, Oikawa menyentuh kedua pipinya. Sejak kapan dia menangis? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Selagi dia tenggelam dalam pikiran itu, suara Iwaizumi kembali menyadarkannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, bodoh? Kemarilah."

Mengepalkan tangannya yang terjulur, Iwaizumi menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Selesaikan semua ini."

Oikawa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk sehingga pandangannya tak begitu jelas. Suara ayah yang merawatnya telah menggema lagi. Memaksa dua penjagal yang seharusnya menjalankan tugas mereka itu untuk kembali menahan Iwaizumi. Namun, di detik Oikawa berlari, mereka yang berada di kuil telah tahu bahwa semua usaha mereka sia-sia.

Dengan cepat, ujung golok itu menghunus dada Iwaizumi hingga menembus jantung dan punggungnya.

Kedua bola mata Iwaizumi membulat kaget, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa meski dia tahu ini akan berlalu dengan cepat. Dia tahu ketika dia bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang mulai menghilang dengan cepat. Menurunkan kecepatan degupannya hingga dia hanya bisa bergerak seperlunya. Darah mengalir pula dari ujung bibir Iwaizumi yang mulai terbatuk keras.

Sebelum tubuhnya jatuh, kedua tangan Iwaizumi dengan cepat memeluk Oikawa yang masih menghunuskan pedang padanya. Kedua tangan Oikawa bergetar di depan dadanya. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari bibirnya mulai mengotori kain putih yang membalut tubuh Oikawa.

Merasakan teman sedari kecilnya itu kembali ke rengkuhannya, untuk beberapa alasan membuat Iwaizumi kembali tenang. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Melihat Julius dan teman-temannya histeris lalu para pendeta yang berniat memisahkan mereka mulai berdatangan.

Mengesampingkan itu semua, rasanya seperti hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia yang gila ini.

"Oikawa..." tangan Iwaizumi meraih rambut berombak yang cokelat itu, "...hiduplah."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Iwaizumi mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Dia mulai terjatuh. Tubuhnya tak sampai menyentuh tanah ketika Oikawa melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pedang lalu memeluk tubuh Iwaizumi dengan erat.

"Aku... mencintaimu... aku tahu perasaan ini tidak salah, Iwa- _chan._ "

Sayang sekali, Iwaizumi Hajime sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

Lelaki yang sekarat itu tersenyum tipis. Menyentuh pipi pria di atasnya perlahan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Oikawa katakan padanya... tapi, entah kenapa... dia merasa senang.

Rasanya hidup ini begitu melelahkan.

Tapi, setidaknya di saat terakhir... Iwaizumi masih bisa mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan mereka. Kedua matanya terpejam perlahan tapi pasti. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semuanya menggelap adalah senyuman Oikawa kecil di pertemuan pertama mereka.

" _Halo! Namamu Iwaizumi, ya? Aku Oikawa Tooru, salam kenal!"_

...Jika diingat lagi... saat itu pun... Iwaizumi Hajime sudah merasakan perasaan yang menginginkan pemuda di depannya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Semakin hilang kesadarannya, Iwaizumi tidak akan melupakan hal pertama yang akan ditanyakan pada sang Dewa ketika dia menemui-Nya.

Hei.

Kenapa cinta begitu membutakan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Even if some ten percent of what happens to you is your fault**_

 _ **The remaining few percentages aren't anyone else's fault**_

 _ **That's the unfairness of life**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you forgive them, you can proceed; grudges won't stand still**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **So blame that on me, blame this on me too**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Forgive everything besides me, and just proceed on**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please, forgive yourself too**_

 _\- UVERworld (Itteki no Eikyou)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selesai di detik-detik sebelum sahur ampun maafkan sayaaaaaa ;;A;; Ini akan jadi rate M terakhir sebelum bulan puasa wahahaha karena bulan puasa ditahan dulu ena-enanya #heh Kalian yang baca ini semoga bacanya setelah berbuka ya x"D

Untuk Aulia, terima kasih sudah meng- _commish!_ Maaf jadinya mundur lagi sehari aaaaa. Semoga suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo. Terima kasih juga untuk lainnya yang _review, fave, alert,_ etc. Ini fic Haikyuu pertamakuh ditambah dengan setting Romawi pula, semoga IwaOi masih IC di sini haha _I'm trying_ :"))

Okeh itu saja, _mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_ Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan yaa~

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _blog_ dan FB Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di blog/FB). _Thanks~_


End file.
